


flowers for my love

by starksnack



Category: Marvel
Genre: Fanart, Flowers, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: Flower children Bucky and Steve
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22
Collections: Stucky Secret Santa 2019





	flowers for my love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffeebucko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeebucko/gifts).



> Happy Holidays coffeebucko, I hope you this season of festivity brings you lots of joy in the new year!

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on [tumblr](https://starksnack.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/starksnack/).


End file.
